The Legend of Spyro Retold: The Darkest Night
by Slapstick70
Summary: Tension is high between Cynder and Shun, there is a new threat in the ranks of the enemy, and Moore is on the move. Can Spyro handle the stresses of war, deal with the drama between Cynder and Shun? Or will the dragon army face a great defeat?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone Slaps is back. I finally got off my butt and started the next part of the story. I would like to apologize for my overdue update, but here it is. There is no excuse for my delay. I should have at least told you guys what was going on. I am really sorry, so for being so patient with me I have decided to make this chapter the longest I have ever written. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Several weeks passed since the battle with Cynder, and Spyro's powers have yet to return; however, that didn't excuse him from training. He would do combat training with the others. Though gaining his powers back wasn't on the mind of the guardians right now. During those several weeks, word had spread that the temple was been reclaimed. Soon, Warfang began to send a few soldiers to aid them. Now the temple has more security than they did before, which the guardians loved. With more dragons around they can focus more on the war. Since they reclaimed The Temple, their main priority was to care for the children; which it still is. However, they couldn't spend all their time looking after the children. Especially, since they've recently recovered Intel of vital importance.

"What?" said Ignitus in disbelief with the other guardians standing nearby. "Are you sure, Trey?"

"Its true, sir," said Trey panting. He was an ice dragon like Cyril. He was fresh from the academy and was transferred to The Temple. He was slightly shorter than the guardians. He was blue and white all over.

"Can you confirm this?" asked Terrador.

"I can, sir," said Trey. "We've captured one of the apes who told us. He's down in the holding cell."

Everyone began to make their way towards the holding cell. As they walked they would pass several dragons, most were new recruits.

"Glad to finally have more security around here," said Terrador.

"Indeed," replied Cyril. "Thanks to these other dragons, The Temple is now a safe place once again."

"Cyril, once again, stating the obvious," said Volteer with a laugh.

"Rather make obvious observations than blather on and on about nothing."

"I do not blather. I simple use correct analysis that is vital to our goals, and state them in a coherent way that can…"

"See blathering, and even whining."

"What did you say?"

"Didn't hear me? You must be getting old."

"Well, with me, age shows sophistication, maturity, and wisdom. Key elements you seem to lack."

"What?"

"Didn't hear me? Well it looks like your further along in age then you thought." Volteer had on a sly smile, proud of the comeback he made. Soon Cyril and Volteer's argument became more heated. Trey, Ignitus, and Terrador simply watched with slight annoyance.

"Are they always like this?" asked Trey.

"Unfortunately," sighed Terrador.

"Don't worry, Trey," said Ignitus. "You'll get use to it."

As they continued walking, they noticed Ember running down the hall. Ignitus was about to tell her to slow down, but she quickly turned a corner to their right. Almost instantly, Cynder and Flame came running right pass them. Running zigzags around their feet trying to get somewhere fast.

"What's going on?" asked Volteer.

"Tag," called back Flame. "Spyro's it." With that they disappeared down the hall. Once they were gone, Spyro made an appearance.

"Did you see where they went?" asked Spyro panting.

"Down that hall," said Cyril pointing towards the hall on their right.

"Thanks." Spyro ran down the hall Cyril had pointed too.

"Cyril!" yelled Volteer in a disappointed tone.

"What?"

"Ember went down that hallway." Cyril slapped his head in a 'duh' fashion.

"These two," whispered Terrador to Ignitus. "One minute they'll be at each others throats, the next their best friends."

"They are quite unpredictable." said Ignitus with a smile.

Hoping to no longer get distracted they continued to the holding cell that kept the ape. When they arrived the cell door was made completely of metal with earth slabs running through it, like a lock. Terrador put his claw on the wall and instantly the earth slabs were gone from the door. Terrador opened the door and inside was the captured ape. He was bound by boulders that covered him up to his shoulders.

"I'll go in," said Terrador.

"Are you sure, sir?" asked Trey.

"Don't worry," replied Ignitus. "Terrador is one of our best interrogators. He knows what he's doing." With that Terrador closed the door. He turned around to see the ape looking back at him.

"Comfortable?" asked Terrador.

"Actually," replied the ape. "I am. It's tight enough so I can't escape, but also very roomy. There's this rock behind me that's not only a good back scratcher, but it's something I can lean against. Also listen to this." The ape arched his body slightly and soon Terrador heard several pops. "I haven't been able to pop my back in years. I have to say this is…"

Fed up with the pointless conversation, Terrador moved his left claw on the ground; causing the boulders to close more tightly.

"Ok," said the ape. "Now I'm uncomfortable."

"Good," replied Terrador. "Now I have a few questions for you. Answer them truthfully, and we might let you go. Lie to me and you'll regret it." Terrador slid his left claw again to make the boulders close in on the ape even more. "Got it?"

"Yeah…I got it."

"Now, we got reports of apes mobilizing to the east. Why?"

"It was orders given by our higher ups. We were all supposed to converge on a sight, to look for something."

"What sight, and what are you looking for?"

"I don't know exactly what we had to look for, but the sight we were going to were some old ruins. They said they'll explain everything when we get there."

"Last question." Terrador walked closer to the ape and bent his head down slightly. "Who's the new leader of your army? Who took Cynder's place?"

"No one," replied the ape. "Cynder was never our leader. She was simply…"

"You're second in command," finished Terrador. The ape looked at him with surprise. "We know who your real leader is, but I wasn't talking about him. I want to know who took Cynder's place."

"I don't know. I was just following orders." Terrador scanned the ape's face to see if he was lying. Soon Terrador pulled back.

"Alright then." Terrador turned and soon began to head out the door.

"Wait!" called the ape. "I thought you said you would let me go?"

"I said we **might** let you go." The ape had a look of fear as he frantically tried to break free. Soon he sighed loudly as if he'd given up. Until, something came across his mind.

"Wait!" he called again. Terrador stopped right in front of the door and turned. "There's something else. Something I think you'll find very interesting."

"What is it?"

"Before I tell you, I need your word, as a guardian, that you will let me go." Terrador suddenly slammed his claw on the ground, causing the rocks around the ape to become tighter. The ape was soon having a hard time breathing. As ever breath was a struggle.

"If you don't tell me, you'll never leave here alive."

"Alright," the ape was now saying his words more quickly. "I may not know the main reason for our involvement in the ruins, but I do know of a side reason why we're there."

"And what exactly is that." Terrador began to move closer to the ape. He was waiting for the ape to lie.

"Prisoner exchange; we were making a prisoner exchange."

"That may be interesting, but why would I find it interesting enough to let you go?"

"Because the prisoner we were exchanging is someone you and the guardians know personally. At least that's what he said."

"Who?" The ape soon had a very wide grin; knowing that he had Terrador's attention.

Meanwhile…

With everyone outside the door, not knowing what's going on, they all soon became impatient.

"Terrador sure has been in there for quiet some time," said Volteer. "When do you think his interrogation of the prisoner will end?"

"Volteer, show some maturity," replied Cyril. "Only children become so impatient."

"Why you!"

Before they could continue, the door began to open. As soon as it was, Terrador began to walk out. However, something was different. He had this weird look on his face; an odd combination of shock, confusion, and sadness. Though that wasn't what they really focused. Everyone looked down and saw the ape walking out of the door next to Terrador. Everyone took a defensive stance believing that the ape was trying to escape. Terrador lifted his claw to prevent them from attacking.

"Take it easy everyone," he said. "I'm letting him go."

"What!" yelled everyone.

"Are you daft!" yelled Cyril. "He's an ape, why would you…?"

"Because I promised him I would if he cooperated," interrupted Terrador. "Trey, can you escort him out of the temple."

"Yes, sir."

"And be sure to let the guards know; that if they should see the ape return to the temple, they are permitted to kill on sight." Terridor looked at the ape sternly while he said those words.

"Understood, sir." Trey began to escort the ape out of the temple. Before they rounded the corner the ape stopped and turned to look at Terrador.

"Nice doing business with you," he said giving Terrador a light wink. Terrador barred his teeth and growled deeply. The ape quickly ran around the corner out of fear.

"Would you mind telling me exactly what's going on?" asked Cyril.

"Terrador," said a worried Ignitus. "Is everything alright?" Terrador just looked at Ignitus. With an expression that Ignitus has not seen in years. Pure sadness and shock completely took over his face. If it wasn't for Terrador's rough demeanor, Ignitus could have sworn that Terrador was going to cry. Not being able to look at him any longer, Terrador diverted his gaze to Volteer.

"Volteer," he said in a slightly, raspy voice. "What do you know about ruins to the east?"

"Not much," replied Volteer, "but I know where we can find out."

They made their way to the library. Hoping to find books holding the information they seek.

Once they arrived Volteer began to search the library for information about the ruins to the east. The other guardians waited in the center. As they waited, Ignitus and Cyril noticed that Terrador has been acting strange. He hasn't said a word since they left the holding cell. They were starting to worry. Before they could question him, Volteer returned with a rather large book in hand. He placed it down on a near by table and proceeded to quickly thumb through it until he found what he was looking for.

"Here it is," he said. He soon opened the book and began to read the text. "The ruins to the east belonged to a tribe of dragon warriors long ago. They were a strong tribe; consider the most powerful in their time. They would defeat anyone who threatened their way of life, but were oddly kind to friendly visitors. Many experts believe that their trust in visitors was the reason for their down fall." Volteer finished reading and looked up at the other guardians. "They are indeed the most interesting of ancient tribes."

"Why is that?" asked Cyril.

"The tribe consisted of mostly females. There was little to no males there."

"That can't be right. Then how did they…you know…increase their numbers." Volteer looked back down into the book and began searching for an answer.

"It is said that they would take what they can from visiting males. So even though there weren't many males living in the tribe; there were plenty of visitors."

"…makes me wish I was born back then…." stated Cyril in a soft tone while turning his head.

"Focus you two," interrupted Terrador. "There is still the bigger issue."

"Yes," said Ignitus. "Like what the apes want with the ruins in the first place?"

Volteer continued to thumb through until he came across a piece that seemed quiet interesting.

"It appears that during the tribe's existence, there was a rumor that floated through the lands." said Volteer.

"Rumor?" asked Cyril.

"Apparently, other lands speculated that the tribe had rare gemstones that gave them incredible strength and abilities."

"Kind of like the crystals that we use?" asked Terrador.

"Exactly," replied Volteer. "Except, these gemstones enhanced the user's strength and abilities ten fold; much strong then a common crystal."

"And my guess is that the apes believe that those gemstones are still there." said Ignitus.

"That would make sense," said Terrador. "They know they can't defeat us now that The Temple has been taken back. So they need power of an ancient tribe." Everyone sat there, quietly, thinking what their next move was. They would glance over at Ignitus for the answer, since he was the leader. However, he would give them a blank stare. Though, Terrador was too pre-occupied with something else. He was deep in thought, nothing breaking through the barrier he had created around his mind.

"So what is our next move?" asked Cyril breaking the silence.

"Well," said Ignitus. "If this tribe had such a power, we can not allow the enemy to acquire it. I believe we should send Trey and some of the other dragons from Warfang to take care of the apes at the ruins."

"It sounds like a good plan," said Cyril. "What about the young ones? Should we send them too?"

"I don't believe that would be a good idea," said Volteer. "They have done enough to aid our efforts against the enemy. They deserve some time to relax."

"Then it is decided then," said Ignitus.

"Actually," protest Terrador finally snapping out of his train of thought.

"Yes Terrador."

"I believe that the four of us should take this one." All the guardians looked at Terrador puzzled and shocked. They haven't been on a mission together in some time, but there was a reason for that; a reason that was quickly brought up.

"Terrador," said Cyril. "Maybe you forgotten but we're guardians. We can't just go off on a mission together. Our responsibilities are with to lead The Temple."

"I understand that the sense of nostalgia is flooding your mind," said Volteer. "There are times that I look back on the days of old, when we were young, but times have changed."

"It's not that," stated Terrador with a sigh. "There is another reason why the apes are at the ruins; prisoner exchange."

"That is not very important," said Ignitus. "At least not important enough for all four of us to go."

"Actually it's just one prisoner…someone we all know exceedingly well." Terridor has now captured the attention of other guardians. They all looked at him with both curiosity and confusion.

"Who's the prisoner?" asked Cyril.

Terrador turned his head to look directly at Ignitus. Even though they all knew the prisoner, it was Ignitus who was fonder of him. It killed Terrador to speak, but they all needed to know. In a soft tone, he opened his mouth and spoke the words that would effect all of them; "Kasai." They all let out a gasp. Shocked by the answer they were given, and Ignitus gave of face of disbelief.

"That's impossible," he stated. "Kasai died in the raid."

"It's not entirely impossible, Ignitus," said Volteer. "We never did find his body under the ruble. It is quite possible that the apes did recover him, and take him captive."

"I know this is hard for you," said Terrador. "But we need a decision." Ignitus sat for a moment and thought. He wanted to save Kasai, but all four of them going is risky. If they all go they can get the job done quicker and more efficiently. Pretty soon he came to a decision.

"We're going," he said.

"Well I don't fully agree," said Cyril. "But I'm willing to put aside my discomfort."

They all made their way out of the library towards entrance of The Temple. Along their way they informed many of the other dragons where they were going. Trey was the last to be informed, and obviously he wasn't too pleased.

"Sirs," he said. "Listen to what your about to do. You four are the leaders here, we need you. You can't just leave."

"Trey, relax," said Terrador. "We'll be back before you know it."

"I just don't understand why can't one of you stay." They all looked each other.

"Listen," said Ignitus. "The apes have someone important to us. We want to do everything we can to get him back."

"But…"

"Trey," said Cyril. "Listen, I know this seems very confusing to you. I hardly understand it myself, but you have to trust our decision. Can you do that?"

"I guess so."

"Good," said Terrador. "Until we return, you're in charge."

"What should I tell the young ones?"

"Nothing," said Volteer. "No sense in worrying the children. If they should suspect our absence, just tell them we are in a meet with the high council of Warfang."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh and Trey," said Ignitus. "Try to keep the place in one piece until we return."

Trey gave a slight nod as the guardians flew off towards the ruins.

After one hour…

After flying for some time they knew they were closing in on the ruins. The clouds began to block their view. Volteer took the lead as he was the only one to know where to go.

"How much longer?" asked Terrador.

"Actually, we're here," said Volteer. He then dropped down towards the ground with the others following. Their vision began to clear up as the ground grew closer and closer. Within seconds, they could see the ruins. There were many stone houses that covered the area, obviously made by an Atlawian tribesman. There were also many stone statues of dragons in different poses. At the rear of the ruins was a rather large building with statue guards in between the doorway. It was apparent that the leader would stay there. On both sides were what appear to be hallways that lead to different parts of the building. The one to the right appears to be a meeting area, while the one to the left looks to be a library. In the center of the ruins was a coliseum that has the obviously weathered over time. However, they noticed something odd about the ruins. There was not a single ape anywhere to be seen. There was evidence that they were here. Like bones on the grounds, freshly made fire pits, tents, and trash everywhere. The apes were here, but for some reason they've moved on or they're hiding.

They soon made their decent and landed at the front entrance of the coliseum. They wanted to look through the larger building first before moving to the smaller ones. The coliseum was definitely the largest building. As they walked through its halls, there were statues of different dragons than outside. They were much larger and were posed in different positions, more triumphant. It seems as if these statues were honoring the great warriors of the coliseum. Though, Cyril was too busy look at the body structure of the statues.

"Wow," he said softly as he lightly blushed. "I must admit, the dragons in the statues are quite elegant."

"Focus, Cyril," said Ignitus. "Let us not forget why we're here."

"Yes, well," Cyril gave a small cough to bring him back to normal. "We may not be here for long. It seems that the apes have moved on."

"Even if they did," said Terrador. "We should still investigate; they might have left something or found something."

After checking the every inch of the halls, they couldn't find nothing. There were many statues destroyed, and a few more pills of trash. They decided to head to the center of the coliseum, the battle grounds. Once they went in they noticed how massive the arena was. Terrador and Volteer moved to the right, not realizing that they were separating for Ignitus and Cyril.

Suddenly, energy began to surround the arena; creating a force field like dome. It had a very odd feeling to it. Not evil, but more peaceful. Though, that quickly changed when the dome created a barrier between the separated dragons.

"I knew you'd come," said a voice up in the stands. They all quickly turned to see Moore sitting in the stands with another ape right next to him. "It took you longer than expected, but I'm glad you're here."

"You!" yelled Terrador. "Get us out of here!"

"Well, unfortunate, I don't have much control over that."

"What are you talking about?" asked Cyril.

"You see, this field is created to suite the competitors who step into the ring. The stronger the competitor, the stronger the field. So don't get any ideas of trying to break out, it will send the attack right back."

"Bastard," said Terrador under his breathe.

"Hey don't be mad at me," said Moore as he scoffed. "You're the ones who fell into an obvious trap."

"What?" said Ignitus.

"You honestly think that ape gave you the information because he was scared? Please, I sent him to you."

"So everything was a lie?" yelled Volteer.

"Not everything," said Moore. "You see we did come here looking for those gems, hoping to get an edge." Moore stood as he pulled small, black, quartz like rocks out from behind him. "Alas, this is all that was left. The gems couldn't withstand the test of time." He crushed the gems in his hands and blew them to the wind. He turned to look at the guardians to see their all baring their teeth.

"Why don't you cut the foolishness and tell us how to get out of here!" barked Terrador.

"Pushy…fine, but I really shouldn't have to. It's pretty self-explanatory. In order for you to escape, two of you must be the victors."

They all looked at each other with complete shocked, knowing what they had to do.

"You must be out of your mind!" yelled Ignitus.

"We would never fight each other!" yelled Terrador.

"Well, unfortunately," said Moore. "You don't have a choice. It won't go away until a victor is declared. However, if you still refuse." He looked at the ape sitting next to him. From his pockets, the ape pulled out a flute. He brought it up to his lips and began to play a low toned song. The guardians looked at the ape a bit confused. Moore gave the ape a hard look as he soon realized what was going on.

"Oops," said the ape. "I was playing F flat instead of C sharp." He shifted his fingers as he tune became much higher as a soft, yet unfamiliar, song came from it. They started to enjoy it at first, until something started to change in Cyril and Volteer. There was a loud ringing in their heads as the world seemed to spin. They fell to the ground holding onto their heads and screaming. Ignitus and Terrador looked at them with fear.

"Volteer, Cyril!" yelled Terrador.

"What have you done to them?" demanded Ignitus.

"I've simply given them a serum during my time in Tall Plains and Dante's Freezer. It can only be activated when a certain note is played in a specific order."

Terrador and Ignitus were too distracted by Moore to notice that their friends were rising.

"Terrador, look out!" called Volteer. Terrador turned to see Volteer try to strike him. He was quick enough to duck and jump back to get some distance. Ignitus turned and saw everything. He then looked over at Cyril who was charging at him. Cyril began swiping at him, but Ignitus dodged them all. Ignitus jumped back to give himself some distance.

"What are doing?" asked Ignitus.

"It's not us," said Cyril.

"We're not in control," finished Volteer.

Ignitus and Terrador turned to look at the ape.

"Now what have you done to them?" yelled Terridor.

"Its part of the serum," said Moore. "The host has no control of their movements. The one playing the flute does."

Volteer charged at Terridor with great speed. He slashed down with his right claw. Terrador saw it coming and dodged to his right. When Volteer's claw hit the ground he followed up with his left claw as he swung it around. Terrador didn't see it coming as Volteer hit him square in the jaw. Terrador fell to the ground, a few feet away. Volteer pulled his head back and launched an electric strike. Terrador slammed his claws on the ground to put a wall between him and the attack. The wall was struck as it grumbled away into dust. Taking the opportunity, the ape had Volteer fly through the dust; catching Terrador off guard. Volteer pulled his head down and charged into Terrador's chest. Volteer then opened his mouth and shot an electric in the stomach. Thanks to Terrador's tough hide he the attack wasn't enough to kill.

During Terrador and Volteer's battle, Ignitus was having troubles of his own. Cyril's attacks didn't catch him off guard, but he was trying to avoid the attacks. Cyril launched an ice attack and Ignitus countered. The flames and ice soon faded away as Cyril charged in. He twisted his body around to hit Ignitus with his tail. Ignitus ducked and jumped back. Cyril then stood on his hind legs and opened his wings. He began flapping as ice shards were being hurled at the fire dragon. Ignitus continued to dodge as the ice shards kept coming. Soon, Ignitus was being cut by the shards. He would dodge a few and get cut by one. It kept going like this until Ignitus was covered in them. Though, it wasn't enough to put him down.

Cyril and Volteer then charged at Ignitus and Terrador, struggling to gain control of their bodies again. Every strike they made, their hearts would sink. Ignitus and Terrador didn't want to hurt their friends so they would just dodge the attacks that were coming at them. Soon, Volteer thought of something that made him chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny?" said Terrador still avoiding the attacks.

"Nothing," said Volteer still attacking. "This just reminds me of the time we were all in the academy." Volteer turned his body as he whipped his tail around; electric sparks were clearly seen from it. Terrador jumped back to avoid it. "How you, Cyril, and I fought over a beautiful female we all met."

Soon everyone had a small grin on their face.

"That's right," said Cyril. "I had forgotten about that." Cyril tried to bite Ignitus, but he jumped back. Before Ignitus could land, Cyril used his ice breath to freeze the ground. Ignitus flapped his wings and launched a fire attack at the ground so he wouldn't slip.

"Wait," said Terrador. He blocked an on coming electric strike with another wall. "Didn't Ignitus claim her in the end?"

"It's not my fault," said Ignitus jumping over Cyril. "She liked me." Cyril launched a series of ice spikes. Ignitus jumped further back to avoid from being impaled. "But why are you bringing this up now, of all times."

Volteer jumped back and got some distance away from Terrador before continuing. He looks over at Cyril, who looks back. Cyril gives Volteer a slight nod.

"Because," said Volteer. The ape holding the flute was about to have the two dragons attack when Moore placed a hand in front of him, telling him to hold off on attacking. He was curious to see where this was going. Volteer let out a small sigh as he continued. "I thought it would be nice to have one laugh before the end."

"The end?" asked Ignitus. "What are you talking about?" Terrador let his head drop. He knew what Volteer was talking about; he just wished it didn't end like this.

"Ignitus," said Volteer. "There's no other way. You two have to kill us." Ignitus was in a state of shock. Did Volteer really just say that? He looked over at Cyril to see an accepting face greeting him.

"There has to be some other way. We can't just kill you."

"Think about it, Ignitus," said Cyril. "If we die, then you two can still lead the army against The Dark Master. However, if you die, then Volteer and I will be under the ape's control."

"But there has to be a way," said Ignitus.

"Ignitus," said Terrador. "They're right. We have to get out of here. If it means defeating our friends, then so be it." Moore continued to watch.

"It looks like this battle is going to end," said Moore. "Pity, I was hoping it would last longer. Oh well." Moore turned to look at the flute player. "Show no mercy." The ape brought the flute back up to his lips and, once again, began to play. Volteer and Cyril started to feel their bodies begin to move on their own again.

Volteer launches an electric strike at the earth dragon. Terrador creates another wall in front of him. The wall shatters as the strike makes contact, leaving it in smoke and rubble. Volteer flies through the smoke and tackles Terrador. Using the momentum of the fall, Terrador rolls back and forces Volteer off him using his back legs. Volteer flipped to land on his feet. The second he turned around, Terrador was right in front of him. Terrador slammed his left claw down on the ground as a pillar, slanted upward, came out of the ground and collided into Volteer's chest. Volteer was sent flying into the barrier that surrounds them.

"Volteer!" called Ignitus.

"Ignitus!" called Cyril. "You have to pay attention!" Cyril charged at Ignitus at full speed. When they collided, Cyril was on top delivering blow after blow. "Ignitus, you have to stop holding back. Come on, do it!" Ignitus, with a heavy heart, opened his mouth and launched a fire blast into Cyril's chest; knocking him back. Ignitus quickly recovered and continued to launch wave after wave of fire blasts, each one larger than the next.

Volteer was now on his feet. He lowered his head and began to create a large ball of electric energy. As it reached its peek Volteer began to shrink it, making the energy inside become more and more unstable, like adding too much air in a balloon. Sooner or later it's going to give. With in seconds, Volteer launched several electric strikes coming from the orb. Terrador quickly reacted and slammed his claws down in front of him, forcing up a big piece of rock in front of him. Terrador struck the rock with his right claw as tiny shards of rock was sent flying. The two attacks meet in the middle as the rock shards and the electric strikes collided. As the attacks met, Terrador slammed his tail on the ground; wrapping the earth around it. As the smoke cleared, Volteer charged. Terrador waited for the right time. When Volteer was close enough, Terrador took the chance. He performed a front flip as his tail, still surrounded by earth, followed suit. Within seconds, his tail made contact with Volteer's head; forcing Volteer, violently, to the ground. There was a small amount of dust that kicked up into the air. As it cleared, Volteer was lying motionless on the ground; a giant cracked was beneath his head. A pool of blood began to form under his head. Terrador looked down at his fallen friend with anger and sadness.

Ignitus had finally ceased his onslaught of fire blasts. The smoke began to clear as Cyril was coming into focus. He had a few burn marks on his body as blood started to come from his mouth. He was panting very heavily as his legs were becoming weak. He looked up at Ignitus with a smile on his face.

"Ignitus," said Cyril in a frail voice. "Stay strong, for both of us."

With tears in his flowing free from his eyes, he launched one final attack. It struck Cyril with great force, knocking him off his feet and lies motionless on the ground. Ignitus, like Terrador, just looked at Cyril with anger and sadness. There was a calm silence that filled the air, which was quickly interrupted by the sounds of clapping. Ignitus and Terrador both looked at Moore, who was the one clapping. They both gave him with murderous eyes as they bared their teeth.

"Well done, gentlemen," said Moore. "I must say I'm impressed."

"Are you happy now?" yelled Ignitus.

"Pardon, I don't quite understand."

"Because of you their dead! Are you happy now?"

"I wouldn't take your anger out on me. I never said you had to kill them."

Both Terrador and Ignitus looked at him with shock and disbelief.

"What?" yelled Ignitus.

"Yeah," said Moore. "I just said there had to be two of you needed to win. You could have just knocked out."

"You son of bitch!" yelled Terrador.

"Language," said Moore. "You're a sophisticated dragon."

"Moore!" yelled Ignitus, pupils completely dilated from his rage. "You are dead when we get our claws on you."

"I don't think so." Moore whistled out to the sky as it echoed through the ruins. Within seconds a wyvern appeared from behind the coliseum and landed right next to the apes. Moore and the ape accompanying him quickly jumped on the wyvern. The barrier that trapped the dragons was soon released.

"Do not think you can get away!" yelled Ignitus.

"I wouldn't waste your remaining energy on me," said Moore. "I think you should focus more on your friends if you want to save them."

"What?" said both Ignitus and Terrador as they turned to look at Cyril and Volteer. It was faint, but they could tell that they were breathing.

"Ignitus," said Moore getting Ignitus' attention. "Consider this a test of strength; a test to see if you are capable to taking a life, especially if it's a friend. Let's just say you past with flying colors. I can't wait to meet again. Also, that friend you came here for. I wouldn't give up the search for him. He was here for a prisoner exchange, but that was weeks ago." Ignitus and Terrador both had shocked faces from the information they were given. The wyvern jumped into the air and began to fly away. "Ciao." Within seconds, the wyvern had disappeared into the clouds.

Ignitus and Terrador quickly ran to the aid of the other guardians.

"Terrador, you get Cyril. I will get Volteer," said Ignitus. Terrador nodded his head in agreement. He slowly placed Cyril on his back, not trying to cause him any more pain. Ignitus did the same with Volteer. With weight on their backs it made it difficult to take off, but with some effort they were up in air and heading back to The Temple as quickly as possible.

After reaching The Temple, Cyril and Volteer were rushed immediately to the hospital wing. Word had travelled around quickly about the two wounded guardians, as Terrador and Ignitus explained everything to them.

Within an hour or so, Cyril and Volteer had woken up; only to be greeted by Ignitus and Terrador sitting by their beds. Cyril and Volteer were covered in bandages.

"Terrador, Ignitus," said Cyril.

"How are you feeling, Cyril," asked Terrador.

"I'll be ok." Terrador gave a light smile and turned to Volteer.

"And you?" he asked.

"I'll be ok. The body is a remarkable thing when it comes to the recover of the…" said Volteer as he was rambling.

"Even on the brink of death you still find ways to annoy me," interrupted Cyril. All three of them started to laugh, all except Ignitus.

"What's wrong, Ignitus?" asked Volteer.

"Volteer, Cyril," said Ignitus in a soft tone. "I'm sorry. I walked us right into that trap. I let my emotions cloud my judgment."

"Ignitus," said Terrador. "Don't blame yourself. I'm the one who requested all of us to go."

"But I could have said no."

"Ignitus, don't blame yourself," said Cyril. "We all wanted to go. We all wanted to help rescue Kasai."

"Cyril is right," said Volteer. "Also, thanks to this mission, we now know that the apes don't have more power; so that's something."

"They're right, Ignitus," said Terrador. "Plus, we also know that Kasai is still alive. So this mission was a total loss."

"Thank you," said Ignitus. "But I promise. I won't put you guys in dangerous situations again. I don't want either of us to end up here again." Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer gave Ignitus a light hearted smile.

The spent the next hour talking about their days in the academy, also trying to figure out what happened to that girl. However, it was all short lived when the children ran in asking questions. The guardians tried to answer them the best they can, in hope as to not worry the young dragons.

_Meanwhile…_

Moore had been flying for a few hours before reaching what appears to be a mountain in the shape of a dragon. Two caves on the side glowed green, giving the mountain intimidating eyes. Smoke came from the top of the mountain giving it some cover from above. The wyvern landed at the entrance of this mountain, as Moore and the ape accompanying him jumped off.

"Go report to Gaul," said Moore. "I have things I need to do."

"Yes, sir," said the ape as he ran inside. Moore gave a good stretch until someone concealed in the shadows interrupted him.

"Another mission?" asked the unknown person. Moore quickly turned to the entrance of the mountain to see a large wolf walking out of the shadows. He had grey and black fur with hellish red eyes. He wore the same clothing as the apes did, symbolizing that they were allies. He had a gauntlet with a crystal that would glow red on the back end of the gauntlet. He also wielded double swords on his waste.

"Oh, Tempest, It's you," said Moore. "You startled me."

"What were you doing back at the ruins?" asked Tempest. "That mission ended weeks ago."

"I just had to tie up some loose ends." Tempest gave Moore a threatening stare. "You know I don't like that look you give me."

"Yeah, well, maybe if you tell me what you're planning I might change my look." Moore began walking past Tempest as he entered the mountain.

"What makes you think I'm planning anything?" he said.

"I've known you since we were little," said Tempest. "I know when you're up to something." Moore stopped in the center of the hallway that leads into the mountain. "Moore, if you need me to help you, I have to know what's going on. Tell me."

"I can't. It's not ready yet. When I have all the preparations set I will tell you, but in the mean time, please be patient with me old friend." Moore continued down the hall, disappearing into the darkness, leaving Tempest alone.

"_Moore,"_ he thought. _"What are you planning?"_

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Well there it is the first chapter of part 2. Again, sorry for the long wait and thank you for being so patient with me; especially my beta reader. As you can tell this was mainly focused on the guardians. I kind of feel like the guardians don't get enough love. So here is my way of showing. Also it seems that Moore has some kind of plan. Also, the next couple of chapters will be primarily mission based before we get into the main story. Well see you soon, promise.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys Slapstick here. Well, it's time for a new chapter. This is official my longest chapter I've made. I thought this would be a bit shorter at first; guess I was wrong. This one is primarily a chapter for Flame. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful morning as the golden sun filled the Temple. Though there wasn't much time to enjoy it as the Temple was filled with the hustle and bustle of working dragons. With Volteer and Cyril still out of commission, everyone around the Temple had to pick up the extra slack. Trey took Cyril's place of checking on the hospital wing, and helping to care for the sick and wounded. Ignitus took over Terrador's job of daily checks amongst the guards. So what did Terrador take over? Well it was Volteer's turn to train the young ones, and since he's bed ridden; Terrador must do it. He didn't mind training the children, it's just after everything that has happened, he feels he should focus more on the war; not training. However, he did understand the need to train them, so he took on the job; no questions asked.

He gathered them in the training room and sat them down in the center. He stood towering over them, giving off an intimidating appeal. With his chest puffed out, he spoke in his normal booming voice.

"Ok young ones," he said. "Volteer was to conduct training for the next few days, but under the circumstances he will not. For the next few days I will be training you."

They all soon had smiles on their faces. They haven't really had any personal training with Terrador. Spyro only got a short time with him, but it wasn't very long. Out of all of them, Shun was the only one who knew what Terrador's training was like; which they quickly soon discovered. Terrador gave the children a very stern and frightening look. The smiles were quickly wiped away.

"Don't get too happy," said Terrador. "Unlike the other guardians, I'm a bit tougher. I don't accept mediocrity. I expect the best from all of you. There maybe a war going on, but the Temple is still a place where dragons your age would give their left eyes to attend. You five are the lucky ones. If you're going to live here, then you will train harder than everyone else. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Now I will say this. Since this is the first time most of you are training with me, I will go a bit easy on you, just this one time. Now that we got introductions out of the way, let's start by training your coordination and speed." Terrador closed his eyes and quickly thought up one hundred orbs that hovered above all of them; as well as a counter on the wall. "You'll have ninety seconds to destroy as many of the orbs as you can, but it won't be easy. They will try to avoid you when you get closer. Also, to make it fair, none of you can use your elements to destroy them. You all have Spyro to thank for that." As Terrador turned to away from the middle of the area, all the young ones turned and gave Spyro an angry look. Spyro gave a slight grin to defuse the situation.

Terrador, after reaching the usual spectators spot; turned to look at the children.

"Ember," he called. "Why don't you start us off? Everyone else, please join me, away from Ember." Everyone but Ember, made their way towards Terrador. Ember stood in the middle waiting for the session to begin. "Now, Ember, once the time ends the orbs will disappear. Are you ready?" Ember nodded her head and got into a stance. "Begin!"

Ember quickly flew into the air, swiping orb after orb. However, as Terrador said, they would avoid her attacks. She would get a few here and there, but it was obviously more difficult than she expected. In her head she kept the time of how long it's been. She knew her time was running out so she increased her speed to chase after all the orbs. Destroying one after the other until all of them soon disappeared, time had run out. They all looked at the counter on the wall as it showed twenty-three. Ember looked over at Terrador with an unsure grin, wondering if she did well or not.

"Not bad," said Terrador. "For your first time, that's a decent number." Ember let out a sigh of relief. "But," Ember's heart quickly skipped a beat. "I expect that number to increase next time."

"Yes, sir," said Ember. She quickly made her way to the others as Terrador reset the counter and thought up one hundred new orbs. Terrador turned to the children, examining each one, trying to decide who would go next.

"Spyro," he said. "Why don't you give it a shot?" Spyro gulped silently as he made his way to the center of the training area. "Ok, Spyro. The record to beat is twenty-three. Get ready." Spyro dropped to a readied stance. "Begin!"

Spyro did just about the same as Ember. He quickly jumped into the air and managed to strike the first orb he saw. He soon began to pick up a groove, striking orb after orb in quick succession. He felt as if he was doing incredibly well. Soon all the orbs disappeared and the counter brought up his number.

"_I think I did great,"_ he thought before looking at the counter. _"I probably have like forty, maybe more."_

He turned his head to look at the counter, only to be greeted with a number of twenty-five. The smile he had soon quickly turned into a frown.

"Not bad," said Terrador. "Two more than Ember's score. However, I expect better next time."

"Yes, sir," said Spyro as he walked over to the rest with his head down. Terrador turned to the remaining three to choose who was next.

"Cynder," he said. "You're up."

Cynder felt her heart try to sink into her stomach. Over the few weeks she stayed in the Temple, this was the first training session she had. She wanted to make a good impression in front of Terrador. She made her way to the center of the area as she got in a readied stance.

"Begin!" called out Terrador.

Cynder was quick off her feet. With the fear of the others watching, and her drive to do well; she began taking out the orbs more quickly than Spyro and Ember. She would use her front claws to destroy the ones in front of her, while at the same time, using her tail to destroy any she missed. Without warning, the orbs quickly disappeared. Cynder flew down to the ground and looked at the counter. Thirty-five was the number being read off the counter. Cynder was trying to hide a smile as she made her way to the other.

"Good work, Cynder," said Terrador. When she arrived she was given smiles from the others. All except from Shun, who didn't even make eye contact with her. "Ok, Flame. You're up."

Flame made his way to the center with his chest puffed out and his head held high. He was completely confident that he was going to do well.

"Ok guys," he said. "Let me show you how a real dragon does it." Terridor smiles at Flame's confidence.

"Begin!"

After watching the others he had a firm grasp of how to achieve a better score. He took to the air and, as always, the orbs tried to avoid him. However, he figured out that having so many orbs together meant that some were going to get too close to him. So while he chased one, he would destroy others that came close. He seemed to be doing well. One after the other, an orb would get too close and Flame would destroy it, though time was a big problem. Before he knew it, all the orbs quickly disappeared, time had run out. Flame flew back down to the ground and looks at the score. Thirty-eight it read. Flame walked back to the others with a strut. When he arrived, he gave a cocky smile to Cynder. She gave him a smile back to him, happy that he had done well.

"Good work, Flame," said Terrador. "I have to say you surprised me." He turned towards the last dragon who hasn't gone yet. "Shun, you're up."

Shun made his way to the center. As he walked, Ember couldn't help but call to him.

"Shun," she called. "Do your best! You can do it!"

Once Shun made it to the center, he turned to look at everyone. Terrador thought up one hundred more orbs above Shun.

"Begin!" called Terrador.

Shun jumped high into the air and destroyed orb after orb. He was moving at a pretty moderate pace, which soon quickened. He began to destroy orbs more quickly, but it wasn't him that was moving faster. Shun was knocking orbs into each other. So he would destroy two instead of one. His strategy soon ended when all the orbs disappeared. Shun flew back to the ground and looked at the counter. He was greeted with a number of forty-one, the highest in the group. Flame looked at Shun with his mouth slightly ajar.

"_He…he beat me,"_ thought Flame. He doesn't really like to lose, especially when someone does just a bit better than him. To him it only means that he was just slightly under the person he lost to. He gave Shun an annoyed look as the black and white dragon made his way back to the others.

"Good job, everyone," said Terrador. The counter soon disappeared. "Now then." He thought up a serious of small pipes that were protruding out of the wall. An hour glass also appeared next to Terrador as it had a small timer at the bottom. The children looked at Terrador confused. "Now I'm going to train you in evasion."

"How?" asked Spyro. Before Terrador could say anything else; Trey just so happened to walk by. Terrador soon thought it would be better to demonstrate instead of explain.

"Trey!" he called.

"Yes, sir?" asked Trey as he entered the training room.

"Could you stand in the middle of the room for me? I need you demonstrate something."

Trey stood in the center as he was told.

"What do you want me to demenst-" before he could finish, he was hit on the side of the face with a ball of paint. Trey quickly turned to see more flying at him. He tried to dodge as many as he could but he was quickly pelted with two more. All the paint balls stopped as a small chime was heard from the hour glass. The small time at the bottom read five seconds. All the children laughed at Trey as there were three obvious paint marks on his body.

"Thank you, Trey, you are dismissed," said Terrador. Trey walked out the room a bit angry that he was used for target practice.

"_I can't believe I left Warfang for this,"_ he thought.

"Now do you understand?" asked Terrador. "If you get hit by three of the paint balls, they will stop firing and the timer will present how long you lasted. Now, that we got that out of the way. Flame, why don't you start us off?"

"Gladly," said Flame as he gave Shun a cocky smile. He stood in front of the tubes, ready for the paintballs that will be fired. Terrador reset the hour glass and yelled "begin!" Instantly, multiple paintballs were fired upon Flame. He began to avoid them with ease. It almost seemed as if he would be doing this all day. However, that quickly changed as the paintballs were coming faster and faster. It's obvious that Terrador kept this from them to see how they would react to the sudden change; though it may have been too obvious. Flame was hit by one and notice how quickly they would come. He started to move faster, dodging paintball after paintball, trying to avoid getting hit. Though, he was soon hit by two more, ending his session. The chime was soon heard as Terrador looked at the timer. Five minutes and forty-seven seconds. Flame puffed out his chest and began to walk back to the others, confident that no one can beat him.

"Good work, Flame," said Terrador. "Cynder you're up."

Cynder walked in front of the pipes, waiting for Terrador's booming voice to echo out. Soon enough, it did. He called out "begin!" as the paintballs flew out of the pipes. Cynder did her best to avoid the paintballs. She would duck, bob, and weave. She also knew, from Flame's session, that they would be picking up speed. Pretty soon they did. Cynder avoided them just a bit better than Flame, but it was still difficult. Flame was starting to get worried that Cynder may beat him. Though, it quickly ended as Cynder was starting to tire. She was hit by the first then the second then the third. The paintballs stopped flying as there was a chime. Cynder looked at the timer. Five minutes and thirty seconds. Flame let out a sigh of relief that his record was unbroken. Cynder made her way back to the others.

"Better luck next time, Cynder," said Flame.

"Ok," said Terrador. "Spyro, it's your turn."

Spyro stood in the center of the room, facing the pipes. He readied himself as Terrador called out to start the session. Like the others, Spyro would avoid the paintballs but was quickly tagged by one. He soon began to pay closer attention to the paintballs, two more and he's done. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of everyone. Once the paintballs began to shoot at a quicker rate, Spyro stayed focus and avoided them with little to no trouble. That is, until he began to lose his footing. He was then pegged by another paintball. Spyro tried his hardest to regain his ground, but he didn't have time. He was hit by the last paintball, ending his session as the chime on the timer rang out. Four minutes and fifty-seven seconds. Spyro looked at the ground feeling the embarrassment that he tried to avoid. He wanted to run away and just be alone, but he couldn't leave. He made his way back to the others not looking up. Shun noticed this and decided to say some encouraging words.

"Spyro," he said as Spyro sat down. "Don't beat yourself up. You did a great job. Plus, this was your first time. You'll get better, trust me." Spyro looked up at his older brother as Shun gave him a heart warming smile. Spyro couldn't help but smile back.

"Good work, Spyro," said Terrador. "Shun, it's your turn." Flame looked at Shun intensely as he made his way to the center.

"_Ok, Shun,"_ thought Flame. _"Try and beat me this time."_

"Begin!" yelled Terrador.

Shun was much quicker on his feet than the others. He would avoid each and every paintball as if it was nothing. Even when the paintballs began to pick up speed, Shun never lost a beat and kept dodging each one. What worried Flame the most was the fact that Shun was never hit by a single paintball. At least, until he heard a smack and saw a little paint on Shun's shoulder. Flame held his breath as another paintball hit Shun in the chest, just barely missing his necklace. Flame was just hoping that the last paintball would hit Shun so his session can end. Lucky for Flame, he got his wish, even if it did happen later than he had hoped. Once the paintballs stopped firing, everyone looked at the timer. Six minutes even. Flame's frustration was starting to rise. Again, Shun had beaten him.

"_Why am I losing to Shun,"_ thought Flame. _"He's not so great. I could take him down in my sleep. So why does he keep beating me."_

"Ember," called Terrador, snapping Flame out of his thought. "You're next."

Ember ran to the center and stood in front of the pipes. Terrador started the session and Ember began dodging the paintballs. However, she was a bit more graceful than the others. It was as if she was dancing. Though there was a strong possibility that she was because she kept looking at Shun any chance she got. However, her lack of attention on the paintballs caused her to be hit by two paintballs in quick succession. The sudden shock of the paint on her scales forced her to concentrate more. Soon she was avoiding the balls more efficiently, though it didn't last long. She was quickly hit by the last paintball ending her session. Everyone looked at the timer when the chime went off. Three minutes and fifty-five seconds. Terrador looked at her with disappointment in his eyes.

"Sorry," she said.

"Next time, pay attention to what you are doing," said Terrador in a stern voice.

"Yes, sir," said Ember as she brought her head down. She made her way to the other. Once she was there, Terrador addressed everyone.

"Now, go get cleaned up and meet me out front for the next part of your training."

"What about the paint?" asked Shun.

"Don't worry," said Terrador. "I'll take care of the paint."

Everyone began to make their way to the showering area; which has now become divided with the addition of the females. Shun was at the front of the pack as Ember ran to catch up with him. Flame was staring at Shun with anger in his eyes. Once the children were out the training area, Terrador looked at the paint and quickly thought of a way to clean it.

"Trey!" he called. "I have a job for you."

_Outside in front of the Temple…_

It was almost noon as Terrador stood at the front doors of the Temple. The young ones were beginning to make their way out, completely clean from all the paint. Once they were all gathered, Terrador began to explain the next part of their training.

"The next part of your training will focus on your speed and endurance," said Terrador. "This training is nothing special. It's just a simple race around the Temple."

Flame had a huge grin on his face. He instantly knew that this was something that he could beat Shun at. He looks over at Shun feeling confident that he would finally bring him down.

"Alright, line up on me!" said Terrador. The children all stood in a line waiting for the race to begin. From their positions, they will be traveling counter-clockwise around the Temple. "Quick note, no flying; the only time I'm allowing it is when you reach the cliffside. Alright, get ready! Go!"

They all rushed off the line. Ember and Flame pull ahead with Cynder, Spyro, and Shun trailing just a few feet behind. Flame looks back and smiles at the fact that he's beating Shun. He turns his attention to Ember who had just pulled ahead.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Flame as he ran faster.

Terrador sat by the entrance waiting for the young ones to come around the corner, but his attention quickly shifted. Ignitus had emerged from the Temple looking for Terrador and the children.

"There you are," he said as he sat on Terrador's left. "I have been looking for you. I thought you would be in the training room."

"It got a bit messy so I moved training out here," said Terrador.

"Yes, Trey said you might be out here."

"So, why were you looking for me?"

"Well it is not you I was really looking for. I was looking for the children. I have a mission for them." Terrador looked at Ignitus a bit surprised. The children haven't been on a mission in weeks. For Ignitus to suddenly give them one was quite a shock.

"What kind of mission?"

"They're just acquiring some Intelligence. It's nothing too big."

"I'm guessing Shun will lead?" Terrador was now looking down the end of the Temple, trying to see if the children were on their way.

"Actually, Cyril, Volteer, and I agreed that we should give the leadership position to Flame." Terrador quickly turned to look at Ignitus.

"Flame? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, why? What's wrong?" asked Ignitus.

"Nothing is wrong…it's just that Flame seems to have developed some kind of rivalry with Shun."

"That's good." Terrador looked at Ignitus a bit confused.

"It is?"

"Rivalry is good. It will help push Flame to do better."

"I guess you're right," said Terrador as he looked down the side of the Temple to see if they were coming. "But it could affect his decision making."

"If so, then it will be a good learning experience for him."

"If you say so, when are they to head out?"

"In an hour or so, send them to me when they return." Ignitus turned to head back inside.

"You got it," said Terrador as he continued to look down the side of the Temple.

_During the race…_

Ember and Flame were neck and neck as they had been dodging rocks, large cracks in the ground, and roots from trees poking up. They soon came to the cliff side, where the Temple meets the ocean water. Ember and Flame took flight as they flapped their wings as hard as they could. Behind them was Cynder, then Spyro, and finally Shun. The sounds of the water crashing against the shores were peaceful to all of them, and the smell of the salty air was both relaxing and refreshing. It definitely made this leg of the race more calming. However, that was quickly taken away when they reached the other side of the cliff. Ember and Flame landed on the ground and continued the rest of the race. Flame, determined to finish first, pushed ahead of Ember by just a few inches which soon grew. He was exhausted, his heart was racing, and his vision was slightly blurred. He's run longer than this before, but he never pushed himself this hard. Soon all his hard work was going to be rewarded as Terrador was starting to come into view. He rounded the corner with a huge grin on his face. To make the victory even sweeter, he turned to see how far back Shun was. To his fear, Shun was right on his tail. Somehow, he had pulled ahead of everyone else and caught up to him. Flame tried to push himself further, but his battle for first with Ember tired him out. He was starting to slow down.

Shun and Flame were now neck and neck as they approached the finish line. Flame tried to give himself one more push, but it wouldn't matter. Shun had pulled ahead of him by a just few feet. Within seconds, Shun had already crossed the finish line with Flame right on his tail; followed by Ember, Cynder, and then Spyro, who were all close behind. All of them fell to the ground panting heavily. Flame kept looking at Shun with more anger than before. Again, he had lost to Shun.

"I have news from Ignitus," said Terrador. All the children, still panting, looked up at Terrador. "I know this is sudden, but you all have a mission. He wishes to see you all right now. We will conclude your training when you return." Terrador turned and made his way inside. The young ones decided to wait and catch their breath before going to see Ignitus.

"Congrad…ulations….Shun," said Ember through soft pants. "I didn't…even notice…you passing me."

"Yeah," said Spyro. "How did you…get ahead?"

"I paced myself," said Shun not completely out of breath. "I knew you all would push yourselves too hard. So I waited until the final leg of the race and sprinted the rest of the way." Flame was already heading inside. He didn't want to hear Shun gloat about his victory.

"_Why do they think he's so great?"_ thought Flame. _"I'm ten times better than him. If they just give me a chance, I can show them who the better dragon is."_ Soon he was inside the Temple and heading to the pool of visions to meet up with Ignitus.

"Well, good work, Shun," said Cynder regaining her composure. "You're doing great today." Shun looked at her as she had an innocent smile. He gave her a harsh scowl as he made his way inside.

"I'm going to see about our mission," said Shun. Ember ran up to him and began walking side by side with him.

Cynder's smile faded after the look that Shun gave her. She had her head, wings, and tail down as she was heading inside. Spyro ran along side her to try and comfort her.

"Hey," he said. "Don't take it personally. He was like that with all of us at some point or another. It will take some time, but he'll warm up soon. Trust me." Spyro gave her a large smile.

"Thanks," she said with light smile. Though, she knew that was just wishful thinking.

_At the pool of visions…_

Ignitus sat at the pool waiting for the children to arrive. Flame was the first to show as he seemed to be quite upset. Shun and Ember soon arrived together with Ember sitting a little too close to Shun. Even though it was cute that she had a crush on him, Shun was starting to get annoyed. Cynder and Spyro were the last to enter. With all the children now present and accounted for, Ignitus began to go over the details of their mission.

"We have received word of a trade that the enemy has with an unknown source," said Ignitus.

"You want us to stop the trade and find out the source of the enemy's connections, right?" asked Shun.

"Actually, no," said Ignitus. "I don't want you to interfere with the trade. Just find out what their trading and who their trading with. We are unsure of the amount of enemies that will be there. I don't want you children to do anything rash. Just gather information that is it."

"So where will the trade take place?" asked Cynder.

"Southwest of here is an abandoned town," said Ignitus. "That is where the transaction will take place. Now there is the matter of leadership."

Flame rolled his eyes and turned his head, not wanting to listen. He knew who Ignitus was going to pick, so it was no concern to him.

"Flame, did you hear me?" asked Ignitus.

"What?" said Flame.

"I said you will be acting leader in this mission." Flame was taken back by this bit of information. Him, leading? He didn't know what to say. Pretty soon, the shock was overtaken by joy as a huge smile emerged on his face.

"Really?" said Flame excited.

"Really, like we promised. We are giving you a shot to be acting leader. Do your best."

"I will, sir. I won't let you down." Flame turned to Shun who was giving him a warm smile.

"The trade isn't for another hour. You can either leave then or soon, just don't miss it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." said everyone.

Within the hour the children had left the Temple and made their way southeast towards the empty town, with Flame at point. It didn't take them long surprisingly, about half an hour at best. When they arrived they saw houses burned down and vines growing along the ends of the houses. The town was laid right on the boarder of a forest on the east side. They landed in the town square as a statue of a cheetah stood holding a sword in triumph. A cheetah town that was destroyed, it definitely saddened the young dragons. Next to the dragons, the cheetahs were a very well known species. Willing to help in a moments notice. Now, they've isolated themselves from the rest of the world. The young ones took a quick look around to see that there were arrow and sword marks along the ground and walls of the houses. It's obvious that there was an attack first before a fire broke out. They soon came across the name, which was on a sign in the east side, of the destroyed town, Tal' Adire. A proud name for a proud species.

Suddenly, there were sounds of footsteps approaching them. They all jumped behind some bushes and waited. Coming into the town was a group of ten apes, all of which were archers, as well as a wolf with duel swords on his waist.

"Who's that?" asked Spyro.

"I don't know?" said Shun.

Soon there was another group that came from the opposite side. This group was only full of wolves, about seven to eight. They were wearing different colors than the wolf that's leading the apes. They begin having a conversation, but because of the distance the children couldn't hear.

"I can't hear what they're saying?" said Ember.

"Neither can I," said Flame. "Come on, let's get closer."

Shun stepped on Flame's tail to prevent him from leaving.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said.

"We need to gather intelligence. In order to do that we have to get closer," said Flame pulling his tail from under Shun's claws.

"Look, we don't know how many might be in the shadows. We get closer, we could be discovered. I'm not risking everyone's lives for some idiotic-"

"Who's the leader?" asked Flame interrupting Shun.

"What?"

"Who…is…the…leader?"

"Are you really pulling rank on me right now?"

"Yes I am. Now, who's the leader?" Shun gritted his teeth as he gave his answer through them.

"You are…"

"Exactly, now I say we move closer." Flame moved quickly as he positioned himself behind a near by house. He jumped through the window as the others followed suet. They slowly approached the front and looked out the burnt out windows ahead. They were now closer to the enemy, about a house away. The wolf group had their backs turned to the house so the ape group's vision was being blocked. Though their biggest advantage was they can hear.

"Do you have it?" asked the wolf with duel swords.

"We do," said the leader of the other group. "Now what about our arrangement."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten." The duel sworded wolf snaps his fingers as one of the apes pull out a satchel full of parchments, scrolls, and texts. "In there is all the knowledge of potions and magic that the apes have collected over the years. As well as the location for some great armor and weaponry. I hope we can count on you to help us fight in this war."

"You can count on us." The other wolf snapped his fingers as they gave the ape a small bag that gave off a strong black aura.

"What do you think they're trading?" asked Cynder.

"Shouldn't you know," said Shun. "You use to work for them."

"Shun, listen…" said Cynder in a light voice.

"Shh, quiet guys," said Flame interrupting Cynder. "I can't hear." As everyone listen, Cynder kept her head down, still offended by the comment Shun made; though she didn't blame him.

"Listen, Tempest," said the wolf leader. "I don't know what your plan is, but these apes…" the wolf looked directly at the apes he was talking about. "How can we trust them?"

"They haven't steered me wrong so far, Clay," said Tempest. "Plus, Moore's an ape. Has he given you any reason not to trust him?"

"I guess not, but I feel as if these apes have some kind of spy in our ranks. They've done it to us before."

"Speaking of spies," said one of the apes as he pulled out three arrows and pointed it at the Clay's head. The other wolves pulled out their swords ready to fight.

"What are you doing!" he said.

"You see it too?" asked Tempest.

"Yep."

"Wait! We've done nothing wrong!" said Clay.

"I know," said the ape. He then moved the arrows a couple of inches to Clay's left and fired. The arrows flew through a window in the very house the dragons were in. They turned around to see explosive papers wrapped around the arrows.

"Get out now!" yelled Shun. Everyone jumped through the windows as the arrows detonated, cover the entire inside of the house with flames. The force of the blast destroyed a support beam of the house, inevitably bringing the whole thing down to the ground. "Is everyone alright?" Everyone gave a reply back. There was laughter coming from the two groups as the dragons looked up.

"So, the Temple sent children to do their work," said Tempest. "How gutless. Even if one of them is the purple dragon. Oh well, they'll learn their lesson. Especially, when one of them doesn't come back."

"What are you talking about?" said Flame.

"You know, you really should watch your back more often." Flame quickly turned his head to see a large wolf standing behind him. The wolf unsheathed his sword with his left hand, ready to end Flame's life. "Goodbye." The wolf swung his sword as everything seemed to slow down. Flame didn't move, he was completely taken by surprise. Suddenly, the sword stopped just shy of Flame's neck. Blood dripped to the ground, as Shun held the ape's arm back with his fangs and claws. The ape lifted his right fist and tried to punch the black and white dragon. Shun quickly ducked down avoiding the attack. He then jumped into the air and spun his body as his tailed whipped along, cutting the wolf neck. The wolf fell to the ground, dead.

"Are you alright?" asked Shun.

"Yeah," replied Flame. Tempest gave a large grin as he raised his head up and delivered a loud whistle. A wyvern appeared out of the forest and flew down right next to Tempest. He jumped onto the wyvern as it flew up over the battlefield.

"Clay," yelled Tempest. "To show you that you can trust us, you may use these apes anyway you wish. I'm sure you can handle these children."

"You got it," replied Clay. With that, Tempest flew back to the mountains. The apes all pulled out arrows while the wolves all pulled out swords. They began to bare down on the young dragons.

"Flame, orders," said Shun as he and the others began to move back. Flame stood there, still in shock that he almost lost his life. Shun looked over at Flame. "Flame, Orders!" Still Flame stood there, frozen. This was too much for him to take in. He couldn't think with so much pressure. Shun gritted his teeth and decided to do what must be done. "Cynder, Spyro, try to flank the enemy. Ember and I will cover you." He then turned his attention back to Flame. "Flame," he quickly snapped out of his daze. "Get out of here if you're going to be useless. If not, then help us lay down covering fire." Flame gave a nod. Within seconds, they all rushed at the apes. Cynder and Spyro tried to run around the enemy. The archers saw this and began to fire upon them. However, they avoided the arrow quite easily. Shun shot a dark blast at the enemy, who were able to jumped back and avoid the blast. The archers were now focused on the Shun, Flame, and Ember. As the dragons charged in closer, the wolves charged in as well. Soon they met in the middle as the dragons would take on about two wolves at once, while at the same time avoiding arrows. However, Shun's plan was about to be put into action. Cynder and Spyro managed to get behind the ape with arrows. Cynder opened her mouth and fired, to Spyro's surprise, a dark blast at the unsuspecting apes. The apes quickly turned around only to be greeted by Spyro and Cynder lunging at them. With the threat of the arrows gone, the others can now focus more on the wolves. Clay was able to get away from the rest with two wolves and three apes. Shun turned to see them escaping so he launched a light attack at one apes holding the satchel. The attack made contact as the ape fell to the ground, dropping the satchel. The contents in it poured onto the ground. Clay and the others tried to pick them up but with Shun running right at them, they had to leave some of them behind. They all ran into the forest as Shun soon lost sight of them.

Flame and Ember made their way to Shun after finishing off the rest of the apes, with Cynder and Spyro arrived as well.

"Looks like some got away," said Ember.

"It doesn't matter," said Shun. "We now know who the apes are making deals with. Our mission is done. We should head back." They were all about to head out when Spyro turned and saw the texts and scrolls on the ground.

"Hold on a second," said Spyro. He began to collect all the texts and place them inside the satchel and wrapped it over his head, having a little trouble getting past the horns.

"Good thinking, Spyro," said Shun. "At least we have something to show for the mission. Let's get out of here."

They all soon took to the skies with Shun at point this time. Flame had his head down the whole way back, glancing up at Shun every now and again. His distain for the 'perfect' dragon was starting to rise. It was bad enough that he froze on his first mission as leader, but he was save and usurped by the very dragon he's been trying to beat. However, most of his hatred was towards himself. This was his one chance to prove himself and he messed it up. He kept swearing to himself over and over again throughout the trip back.

Soon they had arrived at the Temple as they made their way towards the pool of visions. Lucky for them, Ignitus was still there waiting for them.

"Ah, young ones," he said with a smile. "How was the mission? What did you find out?"

"We found out that the apes have allied themselves with the wolves," said Shun. "Unfortunately, we were spotted during the trade, so we had to fight them off." Ignitus' smile quickly faded at the news of their interference.

"But," said Spyro as he took the satchel off. "We did get these texts. They said they were potions and magic that the apes discovered." Ignitus took the satchel and looked at one of the scrolls. He was quite surprised at the kind of potions that the apes have found. Some had rare ingredients while others were more difficult to create. This was a great find, but at the same time they disobeyed an order not to interfere.

"This is a good conciliation," said Ignitus. "Just be careful next time."

"Yes, sir," said Spyro.

"I will take these to the library. When Volteer is healed, I will have him analyze your findings." Ignitus was just about to leave the pool of visions when he just remembered. "Oh before I forget. Terrador is waiting for all of you to finish your training." They all nodded and made their way to the training room. Ignitus watched as each one left until he noticed Flame, who looked quite upset about something. So he called Flame to him to have a little talk. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," said Flame with a smile.

"Are you sure? There is nothing troubling you?"

"I'm sure, sir. I'm ok."

"If you say so. Just remember," Ignitus placed a claw on Flame's shoulder. "If something is bothering you. You can come talk to me. If not me than Terrador, Cyril, or Volteer. We are here to help you. Don't be afraid to talk to us." Flame looked away for a moment than brought his head back up and let out a smile.

"I understand, sir," he said. "I hate to be rude, but I'm going to be late."

"Yes of course, go on ahead."

Flame ran out of the room to catch up to the others. Ignitus stood there, unconvinced that Flame was ok. He knew there was something wrong with him; he just hopes that Terrador can solve the issue before it gets out of hand.

In the training room, the children sat in front of Terrador waiting to finish the final part of their training. Though there was one dragon not accounted for. Flame came running into the training room. Everyone was looking at him as he sat down next to Spyro.

"Sorry," said Flame.

"It's ok," said Terrador. "Especially since you will be going first in the last part of the training." Flame exhaled in frustration and dropped his head. This was obviously a way to punish him for being late. "This last part of your training will be a sparring match." Flame's demeanor quickly shifted as he snapped his head up and grinned. This was his last chance to finally put Shun in his place. "Ok, Flame, how about you spar with-"

"I want to spar with Shun," said Flame. Everyone looked at Flame a bit surprised, but Terrador had no problem with it.

"Very well," he said. "Flame vs. Shun. Everyone else, off the center." They all made their way to the corner that they usual go to for spectating. Shun and Flame stayed in the center looking at each other with such intensity. If you didn't know them, you would think they were going to kill each other. "Begin!" called Terrador.

Flame shot a fire blast at Shun, who quickly jumped to the side to avoid the attack. Flame shot another as Shun jumped back. Flame shot one more as Shun flew into the air with Flame flying after him. Once Shun looked down, he saw Flame swipe at him with one of his claws. Shun ducked as Flame turned his body to strike Shun with his tail. Shun pulled his head back as he just barely missed the tail. Shun then quickly flew back down to the ground as Flame closely followed. Once they were on the ground, Flame continued his attack; swiping at Shun over and over again, without any sense of control. Because of this, Shun was able to dodge Flame's attacks with ease. Soon Shun jumped behind Flame to get some space. Flame quickly turned and launched a fire blast. Shun quickly countered with a dark blast. The two attacks collided, creating a large explosion. Soon there was a cloud of dust that separated the two dragons. Flame ran right through it, planning to take Shun by surprise. When he emerged he was surprised to see that Shun was no longer in sight. Flame looked all around and couldn't see Shun anywhere. Suddenly, he fell to ground rather hard. His left arm was being pulled back; something was pushing down on the back of his throat, and something was standing on his tail. He struggled to look back only to see Shun on top of him, with some dust on his face and body; signs that he was hiding in the dust cloud. Flame struggled to break free. He wiggled, squirmed, and fought to get out of Shun's grip, but to know avail.

"Get off me!" commanded Flame. Shun just held onto Flame until Terrador finally put an end to it.

"Ok, that's enough," he said. "Shun, you won. Let him up." Shun did as he was told. He let Flame go and stepped back a little. Flame stood and looked at Shun with hate filled eyes. Even though the match was over, Flame wanted to pounce on Shun and truly end it. "Flame, I expect better from you." Flame looked up at Terrador who had a slight frown on his face. Right as Shun turned to leave; he said something that made Flame reach the tipping point.

"Better luck next time, Flame," he said. At this point, Flame has completely lost all self control. Even though Shun didn't mean it in any negative way, Flame just couldn't hold his anger anymore. That one line was the final straw. Flame pulled his head back and shot his strongest fire blast at the unsuspecting dragon. The fire was unrealistically enormous and powerful. Shun, was unaware of what was approaching him until he was notified of its approach.

"Shun! Look out!" yelled Ember. Shun quickly turned to see the blast heading right at him. There was no time to react. Shun turned his head away and awaited the inevitable. There was a large explosion that completely over took Shun as dust and debris was kicked up into the air. Everyone looked in fear and hoped that Shun was ok. Once the dust had cleared, Shun was still standing as he had one of his wings covering him. Shun lowered the wing to see a large stone slab standing right before him. He turned around to see Terrador's claws had slammed on the ground. With a little movement from Terrador, the slab went back into the ground. In front of Shun were scattered rocks that lay on the ground, and two other stone slabs that had been broken.

As Flame looked over what had happen, it quickly hit him. He had just attacked one of his comrades. He stood there, eyes opened wide, as he looked at everyone. Each one of them giving him eyes of disbelief and fear. Soon he began to shake when he turned his attention to Terrador. There was a look on Terrador that Flame has never seen before, a look of pure anger and disappointment. It was given with such intensity that it would make the strongest of dragons weak.

Ember ran up to Shun as she looked over him diligently.

"Are you ok?" she said with fear in her voice. "Anything broken or burnt?"

"I'm fine, Ember, I'm fine," said Shun. Ember wrapped her arms around him, holding on quite tightly. Spyro and Cynder came running as well.

"Are you sure, Shun?" asked Spyro. "You're not hurt?"

"Guys don't worry," said Shun. "I'm fine." Terrador slowly walked over to the small group. He tilted his head to tell them to leave the room. They all began heading for the door as they looked back at Flame, who was still shaking. Once they were all gone, Terrador turned to look at Flame.

"Get over here," he said in a low yet powerful voice. Flame slowly made his way towards the mighty dragon, afraid of what might become of him. Once he was a few feet from Terrador, he slowly looked up. "Are you out of your mind?" The booming voice caused Flame to quickly look down. "You could have killed Shun, or severally wound him. Never, and I mean, never over power your elemental attack! This was a sparring match, not a fight to the death!" Flames head fell lower as Terrador's voice grew larger.

As the discussion continued, the rest of the children were standing outside of the training room door, trying to listen. However, it was all quickly disrupted when a yellow dragonfly came in.

"Hey, guys," said Sparx wearing a crown of vines and flowers. Spyro quickly turned when he heard the little dragonfly approaching.

"Where have you been all day?" asked Spyro. Sparx opened his eyes wide open as he took off the crown and looked at it.

"I don't know," he said. He brought his head up to look at Spyro. "But where ever I went, I am their king now." There was an awkward silence as everyone just stared at Sparx, which he soon broke. "Anyway," he said throwing the crown away. "What's going on?" Sparx looked around to see someone missing. "Where's red?"

"Getting lectured by Terrador," said Spyro.

"Why?"

"Because he almost killed Shun," said Ember as she buried her head under Shun's. He let out a groan and gave an annoyed look.

"Ember," he said. "How many times do I have to say I'm fine?"

"Why would he do that?" asked Sparx.

"You got me," said Spyro as he moved closer to the door.

Terrador had taken a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He looked back down at Flame to see the poor dragon shaking quite intensely.

"Flame," he said. "What's going on with you? What caused you to go from a confident dragon to someone who would try to kill his comrade?"

"I didn't mean to," said Flame as he finally looked up. "It was an accident. I just got angry."

"Why?"

Flame quickly looked away, try to avoid the question.

"Flame…" said Terrador in a more caring tone.

"Well," said Flame as he struggled to answer the question. "It just that, Shun keeps beating me at everything. I was just tired of him always being better than me, and always usurping me; even on missions."

"Even on missions?" Terrador was starting to understand where the sudden anger came from. "Flame, what happened on the mission?" Once again, Flame turned away to avoid the question. "Flame, this is serious. You are in a lot of trouble. If you don't tell then I can't-"

"I froze!" yelled Flame.

"What?"

"I froze. We were attacked and instead of leading the group, I just stood there and did nothing. Shun ended up leading…like he always does."

"Flame, it was your first mission as leader. You should be ashamed."

"But I screwed up, no wonder you give Shun the leadership position all the time." Terrador moved closer to Flame.

"Flame, we make Shun the leader because of his experience on the battlefield. He has lead before, so we give him leadership over higher ranked mission. The same will go for Cynder; because of her experience she will also be given leadership over higher ranked missions. We're not playing favorites, Flame. I hope you can understand that."

"I think so, sir."

"Also, don't be afraid to talk to us. If there is something bothering you, please let us know. We are here to help you, Flame; no matter how big or small."

"I know, sir, thank you." Flame looked up to see Terrador have a soft smile. Flame couldn't help but smile back, feeling better about his situation.

"Now," said Terrador getting more serious. "There's still the fact that what you did was wrong, and you still need to be punished."

"I know, sir."

"Good, cleaning detail and organizing the books in the library for the next five months. Do you think that's fair?"

"Yes, sir." Actually he really didn't, but he didn't want argue.

"Also, I think you owe Shun an apology." Flame nodded and began to make his way out the training room. He opened the door only to be greeted by everyone standing near it. Flame looked amongst everyone until his gaze was now on Shun. Flame walked over to him, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Shun," he said. "I'm really sorry for taking the sparing match too far. It was really wrong of me." Shun gave Flame an unsure face, which soon turned to a smile.

"It's alright, Flame," said Shun. "I know you didn't mean it."

Flame let out a light sigh, happy that Shun had forgiven him. Though Cynder couldn't help but feel a bit hurt that Shun forgave Flame so quickly.

"Cool," said Sparx. "Now that we're friends. What do you say we get something to eat? I'm starving." As soon as food was mentioned, everyone's stomachs began to growl. They all shared a laugh as they left to find something to eat. Terrador watched as they all left, with a smile on his face.

"_You were right, Ignitus,"_ thought Terrador. _"This was a good lesson for Flame."_ Terrador soon exited the training room, and made his way to the hospital wing to check on Cyril and Volteer.

_Meanwhile…_

Tempest had finally arrived at the mountain hideout as he landed at the side entrance that most apes rarely take. Tempest jumped off and sent the wyvern off. When he turned, Moore stood in front of him.

"Did you get them?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Tempest as he pulled out the bag. "I got them."

Moore took hold of them rather quickly. He opened the bag and pulled out on of the contents inside. It was a rather small crystal that gave off a black aura.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Moore.

"It sure is. What is it?" asked Tempest.

"Crystals poisoned by black magic. These will come in handy later on." Moore tied the back to his waste belt to keep from falling off. "Speaking of handy." Moore snapped his fingers as an ape brought out two gauntlets with a large crystal in each hand. One was a red crystal while the other was a yellow crystal. It was the same gauntlets that the conductor used; only they looked more new. "I think you deserve these." Tempest slipped them on. It was a perfect fit. He pointed his left hand, the one with the red crystal, at a near by tree and shot a fire blast at it. Tempest had a huge smile on his face. He turned around to thank Moore, only to see him walking back inside. Moore simply lifted his hand and called out, "have fun."

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. Wonder when Cyril and Volteer will finally feel better? Who else will get a new chapter? Also, what is Moore planning? So many questions. Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, let me know what you think of this chapter. See you soon.


End file.
